


Pull This Ship Out Of The Harbour

by linables



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Billy tops, First Time, Ghost on ghost, Ghost on human, M/M, ectofeature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linables/pseuds/linables
Summary: Warning: no plot whatsoever! I just needed to scratch my incessant Ectofeature itch.





	

**Pull This Ship Out Of The Harbour  
** Linda/Linables  
Rated: E  
Pairing: Ectofeature  
Warning: No plot whatsoever! Just had to scratch my incessant Ectofeature itch!

 

* * *

 

“You’re gonna love this, Brometheus, I promise. This is my old favourite haunt.”

Spencer allowed his eyes to leave the road for a fraction of a second, enough to glance over at his ghostly boyfriend in the passenger seat. He grinned before turning his attention back to the highway. The aspiring filmmaker had finally managed to sell one of his masterpieces to a indie horror channel, bringing him just enough money to take a short holiday. Billy Joe Cobra had jumped at the idea of visiting one of his old stomping grounds: a resort hotel accessible by a couple hour drive down the highway from Beverly Heights. He could of course always have popped by on his own whenever he wanted, since the whole ghost thing kind of gave him an all-access pass to everything in the world. But it wouldn’t have been the same, not without the adorable dork sitting next to him in the car.

The two had been dating for a couple of months now, after struggling for a few years with feelings that neither could have guessed might be reciprocated. It was the summer after Spencer’s senior year of high school, and so far it was turning out to be one of the best summers he’d ever had. Smiling quietly to himself at the memories they’d already made together, Spencer shifted into the exit lane leading to the Silver Palms Pagoda. Billy followed the movement and bounced like an excited child in his seat.

The concierge at the hotel seemed a bit curious about a teenage boy checking into a suite by himself, but kept her composure and shrugged it off as Spencer handed her a credit card. She gave Spencer a key card and instructed him towards his suite. If only she could have seen the invisible figure floating next to the boy, arm wrapped low around his waist and occasionally sneaking downwards to slip into his jeans’ back pocket, she would have understood much better.

 

* * *

 

Billy and Spencer spent much of their first day at the resort at the pool, which could more accurately be described as a fantastical oasis. Even the stubbornly proud Billy Joe Cobra had to quietly admit that this place had always had a better pool than even the great Cobra mansion. As the sun set the pair slowly made their way back to their suite, laughing about Billy successfully soaking a very annoying and very loud woman who spent every second she wasn’t tanning (as if she needed any more of that) spitting venomous gripes at everyone in earshot. Even now, no one had any idea how that tidal wave had risen out of absolutely nowhere and targeted only the woman in question. But thankfully, nobody had even seemed suspicious - only thankful, if anything. The woman had left after her soaking anyway, complaining about her ruined makeup.

Spencer and Billy made it to their suite, and as soon as the door was closed behind them the ghostly pop star had his boyfriend pinned against the wall, next to said door. Spencer accepted readily, hands rising up to weave into Billy’s slick blue hair and pull the ghost closer to him. They had gotten pretty good at this by now - both of their heads angled perfectly as if by instinct to allow the most satisfying connection, mouths open the perfect amount to allow tongues to graze past the other’s, breathing through the nose mastered, giving them the ability to stay pushed together as long as they desired.

Billy’s hands wandered downward and settled on Spencer’s slim hips, pulling him closer. Spencer let out a short keening moan as they parted for a second, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s proximity. As their mouths latched together once again, Billy began to feel something prodding with ever increasing firmness against his thigh. He grinned against Spencer’s lips, knowing that if he could feel this then the other could most certainly feel Billy’s own stiffening member as well. Ah, the beauty of swimsuits. Spencer’s version of the garment was a bit loose, more like swim shorts than a proper banana hammock, leaving the appendage free to poke out against its owner’s partner. 

This was almost as far as they had ever come at this point. Billy had given Spencer a hand job once, and judging by the moans and shivers that he didn’t even try to hide, Spencer had certainly enjoyed it. But that had been in the dark, and neither had really become visually acquainted with the other’s anatomy. Spencer had apologized the next day for falling asleep afterwards without returning the favour, but Billy had brushed it off. Maybe someday he would share how hard he had come by his own hand, just sneaking glances at Spencer as he slept, thinking about how beautiful his flushed face and tousled hair had looked minutes earlier.

Besides, although Billy Joe Cobra had spent several years cruising through groupie after groupie and getting as close as he wanted to any of them when he was alive, he hadn’t actually “gone all the way”, so to speak, as a ghost. Who could he have been with? Nobody could see him at first, and he would never have gone so far as to violate someone’s privacy to satisfy his needs, even if those people would never have known what had happened. Then later, still only a few people could see him, and he was only ever interested in one of them. So interested that he would not have agreed to a casual roll in hay with Spencer like he had with groupies past. No, he would never have been okay with this being a one night deal. For the first time in his life - well, er, so to speak - Billy genuinely had strong feelings for someone and was not at all willing to risk their relationship for a quick shag. It was okay going slow, he thought, maybe even better. He and Spencer would cross that line when both of them were ready and willing...but maybe that time now seemed sooner rather than later.

Spencer seemed to be having similar thoughts, if the way he grinded against Billy was any indication. He hadn’t gone into this relationship with the desire to go faster than either partner wanted to, but right now, Spencer was caught in the perfect storm of happiness and arousal. He’d been wanting Billy for quite some time now, and now everything seemed to fall into place. He was physically worked up, he was mentally ready, and he and his boyfriend had nothing to worry about in this moment besides each other. To communicate his desire, Spencer hiked a leg up off the ground and lifted it, hooking it around Billy’s abdomen and grinding their pelvises together. Billy was caught off guard and broke their kiss to emit a heady gasp.

“Whoa, Brofessor, you wanting to pull this ship out of the harbour?”

Billy quipped with a salacious grin. If Spencer was ready, so was he.

“Y-yeah, as you so charmingly put it, dude. I...I’m ready. I want you, Billy.”

The sincerity and unmistakable  _ love _ behind Spencer’s lighthearted words actually threatened to bring a tear to the ghost’s eye, but he resisted and instead attempted to convey his happiness through a wide smile. That, and the action of wrapping his arms around Spencer in a way that allowed Billy to lift him up and fly him over to the (rather fantastic) hotel bed. Billy laid Spencer down on the still-made bed and crawled on top of him, choosing to support himself on his arms instead of floating. The latter may have been more convenient, but this felt closer. More intimate. Spencer certainly wasn’t complaining either, as he reached up to reclaim Billy’s lips with his own.

After some time Billy pulled away but didn’t go far, only dropping his lips down to Spencer’s jawline and placing kisses there. He trailed down Spencer’s neck, leaving pecks and the occasional bite, relishing in the groans and gasps emitting from his boyfriend’s mouth. Spencer’s hands trailed up and down Billy’s back, trying to find purchase as a pleasantly cool and tingling trail of ectoplasm snaked down his neck in the wake of Billy’s lips.

Despite the coolness on his neck, Spencer’s body was burning up, and he wanted to do something. Needed to do something. So when Billy sat up a bit Spencer followed him, rising up into a sitting position and sliding his legs out from under Billy. He kept eye contact with Billy as he slid carefully off the bed, falling onto his knees. Seeing where Spencer was headed, Billy raised an eyebrow and slid to the edge of the bed, letting his legs hang off, framing Spencer’s kneeling body with the limbs. To Spencer’s amusement, Billy let his ghostly powers do the work for him and poofed away his swimsuit, leaving him completely bare. Spencer could feel a blush spreading over his cheeks but he smiled up at Billy regardless, trying to be as confident as possible. He hadn’t done anything like this before, but somehow he had the feeling that he would learn fast as long as Billy was involved. 

“Your turn,” Spencer said in a half-whisper before reaching out a hand and wrapping around the base of Billy’s erection, knowing that he would understand the reference. Billy did, and he smiled, but both knew that this time there would be no premature nodding off. Pushing past the last bits of any nervousness, Spencer brought his head down and flicked his tongue out, sweeping over the tip of the throbbing organ his hand was wrapped around. 

“Ffffffuuuuuckkkk, brooooooo…” 

Billy could barely complete his words as he sank into the sensation which was almost new, having not experienced this for years. Spencer’s hand pumped the base of Billy’s cock as his mouth slipped over the head, tongue coming into play and stroking delicately, down the underside, around the head, over the vein. With his remaining fringes of coherent thought Billy pondered how Spencer could be so good at this right out of the gate, and just _what kind_ _of_ movies was the director studying in preparation for film school. But soon he surrendered to doing nothing more than weaving a hand into Spencer’s hair and gently guiding the boy down as he sucked.

Spencer gladly let himself be pushed and pulled and guided to the end, which came soon enough. Billy’s breathing increased in intensity and his body seized, only managing to utter a short bark of a warning before releasing in his boyfriend’s mouth. A few moments after swallowing the thought occurred to Spencer that he might once again be facing a ghostly episode of his own after swallowing Billy’s ectoplasm (This still had ecto, right? Had anyone done research on the composition of ghost spunk? No, of course not, that was silly...). But Spencer’s next thought was that he really didn’t care. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy temporarily being a ghost, and they had even found an easier way to reverse the effect since the first time it had happened. So he put aside the thought and looked up at Billy with a smile.

Billy was panting shallowly, his hand still lazily stroking Spencer’s hair. He looked thoroughly pleased, but as a glance downward would confirm, nowhere near finished with the night’s debauchery. Spencer raised an eyebrow playfully and stroked Billy’s thighs, feeling the taut muscle beneath.

“Still hard, huh? Not done with me yet?” he teased, making a renewed spark light up in Billy’s eyes.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it, Bromigo.”

Billy punctuated this statement by pulling Spencer back up onto the bed, arranging himself and his boyfriend so that he once again hovered over Spencer, who lay on his back. Spencer’s swimsuit was quick to be shed. Billy’s hands knew exactly where to go, one of them wrapping around Spencer’s as-of-yet neglected shaft and the other massaging a thigh. Spencer’s eyes fluttered closed instinctively before he forced them open again, and he couldn’t help the moan that pushed out of his mouth. Billy smiled and leaned down to kiss Spencer again as he stroked, trying to distract him as his other hand rubbed a path down to the crux of Spencer’s legs. The hand slipped down to his rear and brushed against the opening, eliciting a gasp from Spencer.

“Relax, Brochacho. It’ll feel much better if you relax.”

Spencer tried to relax as best as he could, and found that he hardly noticed it when one of Billy’s ectoplasm-coated fingers pushed into him, being too distracted by all the other sensations Billy was offering. A twinge of pain came about as another finger joined the first and Billy scissored the digits to stretch Spencer’s opening, but this too was soon eclipsed by an amazing feeling that took over every nerve ending in his body all of a sudden. Spencer cried out in ecstasy and Billy grinned, pushing several more times against the spot he had found. Spencer almost cried from nothing but pleasure.

“P-please, Billy, please I need…”

“What do you need, Spence? Tell me.”

“I need…”  _ pant _ “...I need you...inside. Inside me. Now.”

The words sent a shock of pleasure straight to Billy’s cock and he groaned loudly, not trying to hide his desire for the young man beneath him. He slicked his member up with more ectoplasm and shifted to line himself up with Spencer’s entrance, leaning down to kiss him again as he pushed in. Spencer groaned into the kiss, arms whipping up to wrap around Billy’s shoulders. Billy stopped for a few moments when he bottomed out to allow Spencer to adjust to the feeling, which Spencer appreciated, but soon he wanted nothing more than for Billy to move. To communicate his desire, Spencer lifted his hips up to buck against his boyfriend, physically begging for him to continue. Billy needed no further encouragement, as he was tense as a coiled spring and aching to move, wanting more of the amazing sensation of being clutched by Spencer’s tight inner walls.

Billy started up a moderate rhythm, grasping Spencer’s hips as he moved in and out. Before long Spencer was clutching tighter to Billy, pleading for “ _ more! _ ” and “ _ harder! _ ” in between gasps, drawn-out moans of pleasure, and ramblings of Billy’s name. Spencer’s name slipped from Billy’s lips as well as he moved, pushing harder and faster when asked, and angling himself just perfectly to hit that special spot inside Spencer when he found it.

Both partners were starting to near their peaks when Spencer suddenly felt a curious sensation - or rather, a lack thereof. The feeling of the duvet beneath him suddenly disappeared, and a quick glance around confirmed that he had been right about swallowing ectoplasm earlier. Billy took notice of Spencer’s newly acquired ghostliness as well, but didn’t stop his motions. He only grinned and allowed his own body to rise up as well, until they were both floating a good meter above the bed.

“T-this...this is -  _ ah! _ \- interesting.” Spencer remarked, his voice punctuated by pleasured gasps.

Billy laughed warmly and pushed hard into Spencer, eliciting a sound he would never get tired of hearing.

“For sure, we...we gotta do this more often...!”

Their limbs tangled in ways that would have been much more difficult when in contact with a surface, hands grasping and necks craning and Spencer’s legs taking advantage of their newfound flexibility to wrap around Billy’s hips as those hips pounded against him. It was all sweat and moans and ectoplasm and  _ all around amazing _ , and this pace took them to the end. Billy wrapped one of his hands around Spencer’s cock at the last minute and stroked feverishly, bringing him to an explosive orgasm. The warm vice grip around Billy’s own member meant that he couldn’t hold on for long either, finishing soon after with a few final hard thrusts.

The two floated gently back down to the bed, still entwined in each other. Spencer felt his back hit the duvet, then soon after felt Billy pull out and flop down unceremoniously next to him. As soon as he caught his breath, Spencer scootched over towards Billy and flung an arm around him, resting his head in the crook of his shoulder.

“Ah, should have...should have known you were a cuddler…” Billy quipped, never losing his wit.

“Oh, shut up and hold me, toolbag.” came Spencer’s razor-sharp reply. 

Billy did as he was asked, knowing that there was absolutely no malice behind the name calling. That was just their dynamic - it was how they rolled. Soon they would have to get Spencer de-ghostified, since there were still things he wanted to do that night that required being out in public. But for now, both thought, they would just bask in the moment and enjoy each other’s closeness. So that they did, for the first time of many times to come.

  
  



End file.
